poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Chic Must Go On
The Chic Must Go On is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Chic enters the Poundsville Dog Show, unaware that Kaptian Kid plans to kidnap the contestants and hold them for ransom. Plot Part One (TJ is driving Tony, Cooler, Nose Marie, Petite, Winky, Lens, Rosy, Topsy, and Chic to the Poundsville Dog Show in his car. Topsy is resting her feet on the driver's seat and working on a crossword book. TJ has a frustrated look on his face.) Nose Marie: When do you think we'll arive at the dog show, Tony Sugar? Tony: I don't know. I'll ask TJ. Say, TJ, when... TJ: We'll be there in ten more minutes. That is if these idiots move. (TJ blares the horn.) TJ: Come on! What are you waiting for, Christmas?! Lens: Are you excited about entering the Poundsville Dog Show, Chic? Chic: You bet! Topsy: By the way, what do you do in a dog show? Chic: Well this one has different event you can enter. The events are, costume modeling, agility, and a talent show. Tony: Ah, I never liked talent shows. Which event are you entering? Chic: The costume modeling. I'm entering dressed as a nurse. Tony: Oh. I see. (TJ pounds his fist on the horn.) TJ: Go, you blithering idiots! (Later the group are at the dog show.) Tony: The host says it will a few hours before the show starts. You can go meet the other contestants, Chic. Chic: Okay. (Rosy is seen rubbing TJ's shoulders.) TJ: Rosy, what are you doing? Rosy: Rubbing your shoulders. You were very stressed out from all that driving. TJ: (Hugging Rosy) Rosy, I don't know how Gloomy does it. There are idiots on the highway who are out to get me! (Chic is seen entering a room with where the contestants are preparing for the show. A boston terrier puppy walks up to her.) Boston Terrier: Hi. My name is Digby. what's your name? Chic: I'm Chic. Digby: Whoa! I heard of you! You must be from Holly's Puppy Pound! Chic: Why, yes. I am. Digby: Well, I have a twin brother who has been dying to meet your group. That is if you don't mind. Chic: Well, okay. I guess that's all right. By the way, which event are you entering? Digby: The agility event. My brother is in the costume modeling event. Chic: I'm entering the costume mobeling too. I'm dressing up as a nurse. What's your brother dressing up as? Digby: A Magician. Well, I better go check up on my brother. He's very dependent. See you later. Chic: Okay. Bye, Digby. (Chic notices a chihuahua puppy putting on a princess costume and walks over to her.) Chic: Hi, my name is Chic. What's your name? Chihuahua: My name is Zia. (Zia notices Cooler and the others standing near the entrance of the building.) Zia: Hey! Isn't that Cooler? Chic: Yes. Zia: I've always wanted to meet him. Chic: If you want, I can introduce you to him. Zia: Yes, please. Chic: Okay. Fallow me, Zia. (Zia and Chic walk toward Cooler and his group.) Cooler: Hiya, Chic. Who's your new friend? Chic: This is Zia. She's a fan of yours. Cooler: Nice to meet you, Zia-ster! Are you entering a competition? Zia: Yes. I'm going to the costume event. Say, is it true that you got married three years ago? Cooler: Yep. Zia: Golly! (To Nose Marie) And you must be his wife. Nose Marie: I am. Zia: Wow! Can I... Zia's Owner: Zia, come on! It's almost time! Zia: Uh-oh. I better get going. Bye. (Zia leaves.) Chic: I should go too. (Chic hugs Tony and rushes off.) Cooler: See you on stage, Chic! (From afar, Kaptain Kid, Captain Slaughter, Ikshan, Asha, Brutus, Nadish, and Panthera are watching.) Kaptain Kid: A dog show, eh? Well, opportunity has knocked on my door. Asha: (While stroking Kaptain Kid's hair affectionately) What do you plan to do, master? Kaptain Kid: My plan is to catch the first place winners of each event and hold them for a million dollar ransom... each. I have heard that puppies and dogs from the richest families in the world have attended the dog show. Nadish: Clever plan, master. But how will you succeed in kidnaping them? Kaptain Kid: Simple. You are going to help me with your magic. Asha! Asha: Yes, master? Kaptain Kid: You and Panthera will get my auntie's Cage Catapult ready. Ikshan! Ikshan: Yes, Kaptain Kid. Kaptain Kid: You stay with me and Nadish. Slaughter will pull the Cage Catapult from my hideout to here. Ikshan: Yes, master. (Back at the dog show, Chic is in a dressing room putting on her costume.) Chic: Well, I look adorable. (Tony, Digby, and Zia enter.) Tony: I just stopped by to wish you good luck. (Tony hugs Chic.) Digby: Say, that's a pretty cute costume, Chic. Chic: Thank you. I made it myself. Tony: Well, better get going. TJ's starting to get stressed out again. See you later, Chic. (Tony leaves. Digby's brother enters.) Digby: Oh! This is my twin brother. His name is Rigby. Chic: Hi, Rigby. Rigby: Hello. Nice costume. Chic: Thank you. Rigby: Guess who I'm dressed up as. Chic: Who? Rigby: I'm a football player. Are you ready, Chic? (Chic gives a thumbs up.) Chic: Ready. (Outside, Kaptain Kid, Ikshan and Nadish are arguing with Captain Slaughter.) Kaptain Kid: I don't care if you made Boredom Gas! Get your backside back to my house and retrieve the Cage Catapult! Ikshan: You heard the master, now get to it! (Ikshan points his claws at Captain Slaughter. Captain Slaughter leaves.) Kaptain Kid: Captain Slaughter is a stupid guard dog. Ikshan: Well said, master. (Back at the show, the gang are watching the agility event.) Cooler: Whoa! Look at that pup go! Chic: When do you think it'll be Digby's turn? Announcer: And now, here comes Digby of the wealthy Popham family from Moose Moss, Maryland! (Digby is seen passing some obstacles on the course.) Chic: Go, Digby! TJ: He's doing pretty well. Petite: I wander if he will win. (Digby is seen finishing the corse.) Announcer: That's the end of Digby's performance. Next up is Chili of the famous Edwinson family! (Digby walks over to greet the heroes.) Chic: Digby, you were amazing out there! Tony: I was blown away by your performance. Cooler: You oughta be an acrobat! Digby: Thank you. (Kaptain Kid, Ikshan and Nadish are watching from afar.) Kaptain Kid: And pretty soon, it will be your last event. Tony: When will the winner of this event be annouced? Announcer: And now, for the winner of the agility event! Tony: Talk about timing. Announcer: The winner is... Digby! (Digby runs up to the announcer and the announcer puts a medal around Digby's neck. Digby's owner walks up to Digby and hugs him.) Part Two Cooler: Congratulations, Digby! Rigby: I knew you could do it, bro! Digby: Well, I worked up quite a sweat. I better go get myself a drink of water. (Digby goes to get a drink of water. TJ is seen talking to Digby's owner.) TJ: You must be very proud of your dog. Digby's owner: Why yes, I am. By the way, my name is Simon. Simon Popham. What's your name? TJ: I'm TJ. TJ Rigs. That tiny poodle is Chic. She's one of my brother's pets. Announcer: In five minutes, we will have the costume modeling event. TJ: I better be going now. It was nice to have met you, Simon. (Later, Topsy and Tony are playing with their Kintendo DDS. Rosy walks up to them.) Rosy: What are you two doing? Tony: We're playing Super Magic 2D World. Topsy: Just to pass the time before the event starts. Tony: Say, Rosy. Have you seen Chic? Rosy: Oh, she's putting the finishing touches on her costume. Tony: Thank you. (Chic and Zia are seen backstage.) Chic: Zia, are you nervous? Zia: Nope. Are you? Chic: Only a little. I got butterflies in my stomach. Announcer: Now, first up is Zia Gugenspiff from Anaheim, California! Zia: It's my turn right now. I best be going. Chic: Okay, Zia. Good luck. (Zia goes up on stage.) Announcer: Straight out of the story books we've read as children, here comes a beautiful princess! Cooler: (Whispering to Topsy) Well, Zia looks cute. Topsy: Indeed. Tony: I can't wait to see Chic's turn. Announcer: Next up is Chic Vanderfeller from our hometown, Poundsville, Ohio! Cooler: Here she comes now! (Chic enters, wearing her nurse costume.) Announcer: Well, an Apple per day certainly won't keep the cuteness away. (The audience goes "aw!".) Tony: (Smiling) That's my puppy! Topsy: She looks adorable! Tony: (To Chic) You look absolutely cute! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's